


What Happens in the Tank, Stays in the Tank

by plaguecraft



Series: Femfest 2017 [2]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Sensory Deprivation, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguecraft/pseuds/plaguecraft
Summary: Third Prompt: LossAna Amari + sensory deprivation tank = smut?





	What Happens in the Tank, Stays in the Tank

The weight of the memories were sitting heavy on her shoulders once again. It had been suggested that she seek counselling about this, or at the very least, address it somehow. What Ana really wanted, however, was to be left alone. To deal with it her own way. When she’d said as much to Angela, she’d sighed, and then made one decent suggestion.

The float tanks. Which Ana made her way to now. She could cut herself off from everyone, including herself, for a glorious hour of peace. If nothing else she could at least get a decent nap in her own personal watery mausoleum.

Stripping down, she prepared to enter the tank. It was something she could do unthinkingly now, simply following muscle memory. A set of tasks followed by rote so often that she couldn’t possibly miss a step. It was relaxing, in its own way.

Settling into the tank, earbuds firmly in place, she focused her eyes up on the ceiling as the lights dimmed until only tiny pricks of light were left in the shape of constellations. She traced the patterns of the lights over and over, the water gently cupping, cradling her body. Letting her thoughts drift and untangle. The weight of the day, the years, sliding off like so much sludge to settle, where it wouldn’t affect her until she stepped out, in the bottom of the tank.

She felt every muscle slowly loosen, the water seeping in through the cracks. Blurring the boundaries between skin and everything else. As she felt the final knot of tension ease out, she clicked the button available to turn the lights out and plunged herself into a total loss of senses. Completely cut off and drifting in a watery void that her sense of self was slowly bleeding into.

Finally, she was truly alone, nothing and no one to worry about. She could be at total ease. She sighed, eyes drifting closed. It was perfect.

Except that now her mind was empty, and her body relaxed, a nagging need she’d been neglecting had announced itself. Deep within the core of herself it stirred. Restless. She shifted slightly, breathed in and out slowly. She could ignore this, she could. But how long had it been? Maybe back in…? No, it couldn’t have been that long. Could it?

It was so easy to ignore your own pleasure when you were busy avoiding everything that hurt.

She shifted again, frustrated. She might just have to deal with this. Maybe she should get out of the tank – but then she’d have to deal with everything she’d come here to avoid. And that wouldn’t be conducive to anything. She’d just get stuck in a cycle, her one place of relaxation ruined. Cursing softly, she moved a hand carefully, bumping it blindly into her hip. It was difficult to do anything in this null space, sense deprived.

Trying to relax again, letting her mind wander, she maneuvered rubbery fingers over her hip and spidered them across her belly. The sensations were… odd, here in the tank in this blurred state. She trailed her fingers through the thin hairs that ran between her navel and crotch. And down, down, down. Seeking, exploring. Then she slipped in, hitting clit. Shuddered. The water moving around her. Fingers retreated, circling, diving.

In the dark and wet, Ana moved, body and water flowing as one. Pelvis shifting for her seeking fingers access. Her toes twitched and curled, sending vibrations through the water that she felt tickling up her spine. Her breathing came harsh and heavy as she pressed on, hips grinding against her hand as she sped up and slowed down. Teasing herself.

Slipping further inside, she arched. The water sloshed, loud enough for her to hear through the earbuds. She held her breath, what if someone came down…? Her fingers moved. No one ever came down here, she’d be safe. But they still might, she might get caught. Her fingers circled back to her clit, moving frantically. She was probably safe, it was such a slim chance of danger. Her fingers moved faster, and she moaned, a long low vibration thrumming through the water. Moving her other hand, she slid it across her thigh, gripping briefly, before reaching its destination and sliding two fingers snuggly inside.

Breathing hard, both hands in place, she got to work. Hands moving frantically, almost sloppily as the water frothed around her. She was everywhere and nowhere at once. Water and body and pleasure all one and the same and nothing all at once. Her head was spinning, and her breath caught as she slipped another finger inside. And did she hear someone coming down the stairs? Oh God, she was going to get caught, she was going to get caught, she was going to get caught –

She felt herself tighten around her fingers, and she increased her attention to her clit. Desperate. The water cupped and sucked at her wanting more, more, more. The darkness was a hot heavy presence her body was wrapped up in and if she could just get a little further, a little deeper… She braced herself, plunging in, hips rocking. Water sloshing, body sloshing, everything was vibrating around her just as it sounded like the door opened and she was going to get caught. Someone was going to walk in, tear open the darkness and find her like this. So desperate.

Her hands quickened, and it came. Tearing through her, leaving nothing behind. She was shaking and weak, panting in the dark. Feeling purified and mildly ashamed. But, God, she hadn’t had an orgasm like that in years.

Shakily, she reached up a hand and clicked on the light, briefly blinding herself. Pulling herself free from the tank, she was glad to find no one had actually come in while she’d been busy. She was weak as a kitten and didn’t feel up to making up an excuse for her behaviour. She just hoped no one ever found out.

**Author's Note:**

> I lost where I was going with this and wrote pointless smut, lbr. Though on a serious note, don't fuck yourself in a sensory deprivation tank - those are filled with salt water and it has got to sting.


End file.
